Unorthodox Excitement
by alherrin
Summary: Hermione is kidnapped from the library by an unseen enemy. What follows is unlike anything she had ever imagined.


_A/N: Well this fic was requested by one of my good friends. Here's hoping I did it right._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or storyline from Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit by posting these stories._

* * *

Bright blue eyes reflected back in the mirror. A pale hand lifted, grasping a small wand, matching the slender fingers in hue. "Invisioso!" a soft voice whispered. And then there was nothing…

Meanwhile…

Hermione Granger sat at her usual table in the furthest, darkest corner of the library. The table was stacked high with books, and bits of parchment containing her notes were strewn about. "This is ridiculous," she murmured to herself. "Research vampires? Hmpf! Everyone knows that vampires don't exist!" Hermione flipped her light brown curls over her shoulder, gently tucking the wayward strands behind her ear. She heard the light sound of footsteps and held her breath. She'd hoped that Harry wouldn't find her. When she looked over and found nothing, she let out the breath she'd been holding and went back to her notes.

Hermione didn't notice the pale wand drifting beside her until it was accompanied by the whisper of calm words. She could just barely feel soft lips grazing her ear. "Langlock," the voice whispered. Hermione's eyes grew wide she tried to scream but no words came. She reached down to grab her wand and found only an empty pocket. Slowly her own wand danced in front of her as if on an invisible string. She grasped for her wand, flinging books and notes everywhere. When the pale wand pointed at her again, and the same soft voice whispered "Locomotor Mortis!"

Hermione felt a soft material being thrown over her body as she was lifted into what felt like someone's arms and carried from the library. Why is no one helping me? Hermione thought to herself. Then it registered, she must be under an invisibility cloak. She was hit by an insanely cold gust of wind exiting the library. Snow had already begun to fall as she and her captor made their way to the center of the castle. Hermione found herself being thrown to the ground still half petrified by the immobility spell, and still tightly wrapped in the invisibility cloak. She looked up and noticed she was at the foot of the Slytherin Crest flagpole in the courtyard.

"Incarserus!" the voice growled, and Hermione struggled as her hands flew above her head and her body rose, tightly against the flagpole. She could feel the material binding her hands above her head and another thin strip around her waist, holding her tight to the cold metal. She couldn't tell if her legs had been bound or not, because she was still under the immobility curse. Hermione watched as a circle of red powder began to form around her and the flagpole accompanied by the soft voice once again as the word Imperturbatus could be heard. _Blast!_ Hermione thought to herself. _An impenetrable circle? What do they plan to do that's so horrible that everyone has to be kept at bay?_ Hermione began to panic as visions of being burnt at the flagpole or being tortured to death invaded her mind.

She began to struggle against her bonds only causing them tighten. She gave up the attempt at once. "Medi Relicioso!" her captor chimed and at once Hermione could feel her legs, along with two small hands running up her thighs. Hermione attempted to slam her legs together only to realize that, while she could now feel her legs, she still had no control over their movement. Her captor's hands trailed up her thighs, over her hips and ribs, gently grazing the sides of her breasts and continuing up her neck to rest on her lips. "Relicioso!" the voice murmured and Hermione once again found her tongue. "HELP ME!" she screamed frantically to anyone that could be near. "HELP!" She knew her attempts were futile. No one was even up at this hour.

She turned her attention to her captor. "You won't get away with this you know!" she hissed. "There are at least fourteen laws against this kind of imprisonment! You're going to be expelled! Or worse! Banished! Sentenced to Azkaban!" Hermione once again felt the cold hand slowly rubbing back and forth on the inside of her thigh and for a brief second her eyes became wide as not only visions of torture invaded her mind. _Oh gods no! What does this person want with me? Why am I tied to the flagpole? Oh gods! Oh gods no!_ She felt a slight tug and then the cold air hit her like a brick wall, and she knew the invisibility cloak had been removed.

Hermione felt the cold hands on her thighs yet again. However this time as they stroked upward, they didn't stop. The hands trailed up her legs toward the junction of her thighs, her skirt rising along with the invisible hands. They continued trailing up her body, over her hips toward her breasts. She felt one cold palm on each of her breasts as she gasped for air. Her nipples were already so hard from the cold. The pressure against these sensitive nubs was almost unbearable. Her body was shaking. One hand left her breast and began to trail back down her body and under her skirt. She felt cold fingers press up against her, separated only by the thin cotton panties she was wearing.

She felt an involuntary warmth between her legs as an equally involuntary moan tore its way from her throat. The fingers slowly began to circle her clit through the thin material. Hermione bit her lip to keep another moan from escaping._ I shouldn't be enjoying this. I totally shouldn't be enjoying this,_ she thought to herself. In truth, she wasn't entirely enjoying it, but her traitorous body was responding to these touches. She felt the dampness between her legs and knew that her captor must feel it as well. "Mmmm…yes Hermione. Little miss know it all herself" the voice hissed. "Hmmm, it's time to take you down a peg or two I'm afraid." The hand came down and smacked hard against her clit. Hermione saw stars. Another quick slap. There were colors. She knew she was so close. Bittersweet torture. She wanted it to stop, but she so desperately longed for release. And then there was nothing. She heard footsteps walking away from her. Then she saw the pale wand pointing in her direction and she braced herself for death. "Accio clothes!" the voice hissed and Hermione's clothes tore from her body and flew toward her invisible captor.

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she looked down to take in her completely naked body. The footsteps were coming back to her. Another slap against her clit; more stars. She was so close. Her body shivered, not just from the cold. The wand slowly twisted around to point in the opposite direction. Hermione squinted her eyes to see what it was pointing at._ Oh no!_ Hermione thought to herself, _not the…_ "Wingardium Leviosa!" …_fire alarm_… The bell rang loudly. So loudly in fact that Hermione was sure that in a few short minutes, every student and teacher alike at Hogwarts would soon be staring at her naked body tied to this flagpole.

Harry awoke to the sound of the fire alarm. _A fire alarm? Really?_ There has to be some sort of enchantment that would just put it out. He grumbled as he pulled himself out of bed. He opened his door and joined the other hundreds of groggy, glazy-eyed students as they made their way to the courtyard. The cold hit him first, followed by the gasps of classmates and a few shrieks of horror. Harry found himself pushing through the crowd to see what kind of damage had been done. When his eyes locked on Hermione, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Hermione, his friend, his best friend was completely nude. It looked as if she were bound to the Slytherin flagpole by some type of magical bonds. His anger flared as he rushed toward her. Only when he was thrown to the ground by the sheer force of the circle did he notice the red dust surrounding his friend. He looked back up at Hermione. This close he could see her delicate skin. The contours and gentle curves of her body. Suddenly, Hermione's eyes grew wide and a gasp escaped from her lips. _Oh gods what's happening to her?_ Harry thought to himself. _I have to do something. I have to save her. How? Think Harry think!_ Hermione made a hissing sound and her body started to shake slightly. _Oh gods she must be freezing out here. Do something Harry. Come on!_

Another hard smack against her clit. And then Hermione felt something warm and wet against her thigh. _Oh my god, she thought, is that a tongue?_ The lips and tongue made their way up Hermione's thigh and then one long, broad stroke over her sex. Before circling her clit over and over.

"Ahhhh! Oh gods! Mmmmmm! Sssssssssss!" Hermione gasped as her eyes fluttered shut. Harry tilted his head to the side. _That almost sounded like she was enjoying herself_. Harry dismissed the thought and shook his head. Hermione's eyes snapped back open. They darted around taking in the whole situation. He could see the humiliation in her eyes. The whole school was staring at her naked body. She was bound and powerless to do anything about it. "Harry please! Help me!" she cried. "Hel.." her pleas were cut off short by another slight moan that escaped her lips.

One more smack against her clit. Two. Three. She was so close she began to tremble.

Harry watched in confused torment as Hermione sucked in her bottom lip and began to chew on it. Something was terribly wrong here. "Ahh! Oh gods! No! Stop! Yes, oh YES! Right there! Oh gods make it stop!" Hermione screamed. It was freezing outside and her body was now shaking violently, but Harry noticed the thin sheen on her forehead. "Is Hermione sweating?" he asked himself.

The two hands made their way back up to her breasts. Fingers were circling her nipples. Gently rolling them in between fingers and thumbs. Tugging here and there. _Oh gods that is divine!_

Harry looked up at his friend once more. Something was happening to her. Hermione's breasts had started to move of their own accord. It was as if they were liquid, rippling in the wind, only slowly, as if something were kneading them. "Oh…my…..gods…please…don't…" Hermione gasped, "stop!" Then at once she was no longer shaking. Her breathing was quick. Sudden, jagged intakes of breath.

She felt the hands running over her thighs again, except this time, they were lifting up her legs. She felt the gentle yet firm push as her legs began to part, then come to rest on what felt like someone's shoulders.

Harry watched as slowly, as if she were sitting down, her legs began to lift…and part. Hermione shook her head violently. "No! Please!" she cried. Harry could see the mortification on her face at being spread open and intensely exposed for all the school to see. Hermione closed her eyes tightly still shaking her head violently. Pleading with something that wasn't there. Then, suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she let out a low growl. Her bottom lip began to tremble until she sucked it into her mouth and began to chew on it once more.

Her legs were spread wide as if something were holding them apart. Her breath was no more than a pant and she was making noises that Harry couldn't even distinguish anymore. He looked up at his friend and she was almost glowing under a thin sheen of sweat. Her breast were heaving with each breath. Harry wanted to do something. He wanted to help his friend. He tried and tried to think of something, but he couldn't concentrate like this. Not with Hermione's fully naked body heaving and sweating and writhing in front of him. He felt a tingling and his jaw locked when he realized that he was hard.

Hermione felt the warm tongue circling her clit once again. The hands were clamped tightly on her ass pulling her hips toward the invisible face of her captor. Then, slowly she felt the tip of a finger dance along the entrance of her sex. Then dive into her. The finger was quickly joined by a second and they pumped inside of her. In and out. In and out. Quicker and quicker. Harder and harder.

Just as Harry had figured it out, Hermione's eyes shut tightly. Her hips bucked wildly and she writhed and screamed and came.

"Homenum Revelio!" Harry cried, seeing the embarrassment and shame on Hermione's face. It was too much to bear. A small figure appeared in between Hermione's legs. The figure stood up, cloaked. Slowly, two pale hands lowered the hood to the cloak and the figure turned around.

"They told me she was a piñata," the girl stated. She looked over at Hermione, then back to the crowd. "She did taste a bit like candy." With that, the blonde brought the two fingers up to her lips and sucked off the last of Hermione's juices. "I hadn't expected you to show up Harry. They told me you were out. Tricky little Nargals" she stated as she began to walk away with the same dazed and confused look that was so decidedly Luna Lovegood.

Hermione's eyes narrowed at the blonde. "Game on Lovegood," she muttered under her breath.


End file.
